Grounded Chuck
by QuillVA
Summary: These are the adventures of Casey and Chuck. Right now, just one chapter, but I'll probably add a lot more. Warning: Contains spanking.


"What happened was a mistake. One I will not make again", Sarah stormed out of the house leaving behind a disgruntled Chuck. She was unbelievable. Leading him on for months, ruining his chances for other relationships, kissing him and then acting as if nothing had happened. All because Bryce had come back. Now what they had meant nothing?

He heard a pound on the door. God, what could she want now? He stomped over to open the door.

"You know, I'm really not in the-", his voice trailed off at the sight of an angry John Casey. Just when he thought the night couldn't get any better.

"Not in the mood?" Casey growled, "Should I come back at a more suitable time?"

"N-no. Now's good. Wh- what brings you here-uh John."

"Hmm. Let me think, Bartowski. Am I here because you interfered with a mission today that you had no business being near?"

"Uh- I can- I can explain that-"

"Or because you let your emotions get in the way of a major case?"

"I-"

"Or am I here because I just spent the last three hours covering for your ass and getting chewed out by my superiors while getting benched from a case that I've spent two months building?", Casey's face was so close to Chuck's that he could feel flecks of spit hitting his face as the older agent yelled. He knew better than to pull away from the tight grip Casey had on his sleeve.

"Casey, I-"

"Hand over your belt. I want to take care of this before your sister shows up."

"No, please. Let me explain"

"Then again, we should do this at my place. Come on."

Casey tightened the grip on Chuck's arm and pushed him out the door to the other side of the complex where he lived. His home was sparse compared to the one Chuck shared with his sister. He let go of the younger man and put both hands on his hips, waiting.

"Casey, please.", Chuck begged, near tears.

"How many times have I taken a belt to you Chuck?"

"I don't know. Four times?"

"Four times. And were each of those times not because you interfered with a mission after expressly being told not to?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Now when we were at the casino, what did I tell you?"

"To let Sarah do what she needed to for the mission."

"Oh, so you do remember. Good computer. Let's see if you can get another one. Last time you were punished, what did I tell you would happen if I had to beat your butt for the same reason a fifth time?"

"Um-", Chuck tried to keep the water from his eyes as he remembered, "You said, you'd pull down my pants and- uh- and take a belt... to my bare butt."

"Until..."

"Until- until I can't sit comfortably for a week"

"Bingo. Strip down and hand over that belt."

"Casey, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure you are. And I'm sure you'll be once I'm done belting your ass. But I guarantee, next time you feel the urge to do something stupid, you'll remember how your butt felt a lot more than how you feel right now", he said holding out his hand.

Chuck pulled off his belt and handed it to Casey, pleading with his eyes one last time as he hesitated with the buttons of his pants. Casey responded by stepping towards the younger man whose hands miraculously remembered how buttons worked. He slipped his pants and underwear to the ground, red faced in embarrassment before waddling over to the sofa he'd learned to hate. The fabric rubbed against his face as he bent over the arm. He grabbed a pillow for comfort.

 _Whap!_

The first blow landed stinging right down the center of Chuck's bottom. He hissed and moved his hands back to protect himself, cursing under his breath. The belt came down again hard on his upturned palms. He brought them forward.

"You wanna cover that butt again?", Casey brought the belt down four times in rapid succession.

"Agh. Agh. Ahoow. Sss. Agh. No sir. No sir, please."

"Good."

 _Whap!_

"Agggh"

"Now next time _whap_ I tell you _whap_ to leave something alone _whap whap whap whap whap_ what are you going to do?"

"Owww. I'll leave it alone Casey. Please. I'll leave it alone."

"You will follow orders"

 _Whap, whap, whap, whap, whap._

"Yes siiiiiir. Please. I will. Owww. I promise. I promise sir."

"You have a good heart Chuck _whap whap whap_ but you're not a spy _whap whap whap whap whap_ and you can't keep letting your feelings _whap_ get in the way of you remembering that _whap whap whap whap whap._

"Oww. Yes sir. Yes sir. Owwww"

"You are not trained like we are trained. _Whap whap whap whap_. You don't have the skills that we have. _Whap whap whap whap_. So when we tell you to stay away... _whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap_.

"Okaaaaay. Okaaay. Pleeease. Okaaay. I'll listen. Owwww. I'll follow orders, I swear. Please, Casey, stop. Pleease."

"Alright", Casey stopped abruptly, "Looks like you've learned your lesson, and from the looks of your ass, I kept my promise."

"I think you may have been a bit overzealous"

"I'll show you overzealous if I have to do this again."

"You won't. Ever. I promise"

"See that's the difference between you and me Chuck"

"What?"

"My word is my bond. When I say something like, if we have to have this conversation again, I will send you outside, have you cut your own switch, and give you a whipping that makes this one look like child's play-", Casey smiled at the look of pure fear on Chuck's face as he paused, "Well, that's a promise you can take to the bank"


End file.
